¿Cómo salir de la friendzone con una diosa?
by javipozos
Summary: Hay una serie de pasos sencillos para salir de la friendzone no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Sin embargo, Seiya sabrá que nada es normal con una diosa griega como Athena.


En la casa del Seiya de Pegaso, eran recibidas varias personas por Seika, su hermana mayor quien fue hallada por Marín hace años en la batalla final de la guerra santa.

-¿Cómo está Seiya?-preguntó Shun muy preocupado.

-Está muy deprimido, el rechazo de su confesión lo afectó demasiado-contó la mujer muy preocupada.

Los 4 santos legendarios de bronce veían con mucha pena a su mejor amigo y a quien consideraban como su líder no oficial: El santo de Pegaso. Ya habían pasado más de cinco años de la guerra contra Hades y muchas cosas habían sucedido en este lapso.

-Seiya, ya has estado acá más de una semana. Ni siquiera te has bañado y este lugar apesta peor que ganado en establo-le criticó Ikki serio.

-Quiero estar solo-.

-Nada de solo, vas a darte un baño y saldrás con nosotros ahora mismo-le dijo Hyoga empezando a sujetarlo junto con el grupo.

-¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!-trataba de patalear el Pegaso pero era inútil.

-Pobre Seiya, no se merecía esto-suspiró Shun con mucha tristeza.

-Es obvio que Saori se acobardó cuando este idiota le lanzó la confesión de golpe-mencionó Shiryu analizando la situación.

-A mi me pareció muy romántico aunque si fue demasiado repentino. Todas las saintias se rieron de él cuando vieron a Hyoga vestido de Cisne con un corazón-mencionó el joven Andromeda.

Varios minutos después, Seiya estaba bañado y cambiado contra su voluntad, volviendo a su cama para continuar con su depresión.

-Seiya, sé que no fue agradable la respuesta a tu confesión pero no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre-le dijo Shun maternalmente a su amigo.

-Incluso me hiciste venir de China con Shunrei para esto. No me voy a ir sin que estés bien-le dijo Shiryu algo estresada.

-No te preocupes por mí, ayuda a tu amigo. Él te necesita-se oyó a Shunrei llegar con su hijo Shoryu de la mano y con 7 meses de embarazo.

-Guau, si que le metiste los 100 dragones de Rozan-notó impresionado Ikki la barriga de la mujer.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!-reclamó el Dragón furioso.

-Seiya, no te pongas triste. Yo como mujer y conociendo a la señorita Kido puedo decir que a ella le importas más que otra cosa-le dijo la mujer al amigo de su esposo.

-Pero ella solo me ve como un amigo-susurró el joven despechado.

-Y bien friendzoneado-agregó Hyoga serio.

-¿Si te dijera el secreto para salir de la Friendzone?-le dijo Shunrei a Seiya y todos se voltearon a verla asombrados.

-¿Existe un secreto así?-preguntó Shun interesado.

-Obvio que sí, soy mujer y si hubiese querido habría hecho lo mismo con Shiryu-admitió incómoda la mujer.

-Eso es cruel-murmuró con enojo el aludido.

-¡DIME EL TRUCO PARA SALIR DE LA FRIENDZONE! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!-le suplicó desesperado el castaño.

-Bien, pero tienes que seguir los pasos al pie de la letra. Y recuerda, se acabó el pony bueno que se deja montar. Ahora serás el semental indomable-declaró poéticamente la china.

-Ahora dime que hago-.

Shunrei tomó un cuaderno y escribió con lo poco de japonés que sabía sobre qué Seiya debería de recordar para ganarse la completa atención de la diosa dura de ligar. Los pasos que ella escribió son:

Paso 1. Coraje: El primer paso es ir directo al grano, se acabó el amigo incondicional, ahora eres la el semental que lo va a seducir. Si no tienes la valentía de comportarte como un candidato a ser su amante, estarás en la friendzone.

Paso 2. No seas excesivamente amable con Saori. Acorrálala, no le des salida y coquetea cuando sea oportuno.

Paso 3. Cada detalle cuenta. Aprende a reconocer las señales de que estás avanzando bien.

Paso 4. Sal con otras personas, Saori parece ser una celosa de closet. Cuando vea que ya no eres su centro de atención va a volverse loca y va a acosarte de seguro.

Paso 5. Sé misterioso. No tienes que rendirle cuentas de todo, no está en su derecho hasta que establezcan algo formal.

Paso 6. Esto va a ser duro, pero si después de estos pasos sigue viéndote como una amigo…ya no hay nada que hacer, déjala ir.

-Esto suena loco, Saori me va a odiar si le hago esto-le comento Seiya muy consternado al ver esto.

-Las mujeres somos muy interesadas cuando las cosas se nos van de las manos. Haz esto y vas a ver que ella se va a volver loca por ti-.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó y efectivamente era el número de la Mansión Kido, muy posiblemente de Saori.

-Recuerda los pasos, siguelos al pie de la letra. No titubees, ahora dale a conocer tu lugar-le dijo con severidad la china.

Seiya asintió y con todo el dolor de su corazón se atrevió a seguir los consejos de Shunrei, esperando que algo bueno saliera de todo esto.

-Bueno-.

-Seiya, soy Saori. Que bueno que me contestas, estuve muy preocupada por ti-le saludó la diosa con un tono de tristeza.

-Sí, como sea-respondió con un tono agridulce el castaño.

-Quiero disculparme contigo, fui un poco grosera con lo de ese día. Podemos discutirlo tranquilamente en algún lugar a solas-le propuso la chica un poco esperanzada de que las cosas siguieran igual.

-Después de como me trataste no quiero salir contigo, no deseo verte-le contestó con un tono amargo el joven.

-Pero… yo…-balbuceó la chica incrédula que Seiya rechazara alguna de sus peticiones.

-Déjalo así, me voy a limitar a mi trabajo. Además tengo una cita, no quiero hacerla esperar-le mintió el Pegaso.

-¡¿Con quien estás saliendo?!-preguntó Saori con un tono de celos muy obvios.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada, no todo gira sobre ti-le dijo con mucha severidad el joven.

-Pero… yo… -.

-Iré en tu ayuda cuando tengas problemas pero no esperes que todo siga como antes. Espero que alguien te de lo que tu tanto anhelas y yo no puedo ofrecerte-finalizó Seiya y colgó.

-Guau, eso sí fue de machos-alabó Ikki a su amigo.

-Por dios, ¿qué hice?-susurró el Pegaso muy asustado de cómo actuó.

-Bien hecho, ahora verás que ella te va a volver a marcar-.

Efectivamente, el teléfono volvía a sanar y todos veían con asombro a la esposa de Shiryu, quien estaba muy satisfecha de la situación.

-Te lo dije, Saori no se esperaba que su guardián más fiel se le revelara así. Ahora no vayas a contestar y es hora de la fase 2 del plan-.

-¿Fase 2?-.

-¿Seiya tiene alguna chica con la cual Saori deba sentir celos?-preguntó la peliverde.

-Miho y Shaina-mencionó Shun.

-Pues no salgas con ellas, tiene que ser alguien que no se espere que tenga una cita. Una amiga cercana a la señorita Athena-.

-¿Alguna de las saintias? Saori no conoce mucha gente fuera del Santuario-comentó Hyoga al respecto.

-Solo conozco a una de ellas, creo que vive con su hermana mayor en una parte de la ciudad-recordó vagamente Seiya.

-Sí ella está de acuerdo con la idea de darle celos a Saori sería más que perfecto. Pero ambos van a tomar muy en serio su papel-.

-Creo que sé que hacer-se levantó el Pegaso yendo a la calle.

-¿A dónde irá Seiya?-preguntó Shun curioso.

-Sí algo sé de mi hermano es que cuando usa el cerebro es muy peligroso-confesó con temor Seika.

-¿Vamos a seguirlo?-preguntó Shiryu serio.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? Vamos a ver que trama ese idiota-respondió Ikki serio y se fue a ver donde se fue el Pegaso.

El joven santo había caminado por toda la ciudad y trataba de buscar la casa de alguien en especial que Saori conocía muy cercanamente. En el Santuario, las únicas que vivían en la ciudad eran las saintias que cuidaban actualmente a su diosa. Sin embargo, sólo conocía por menciones a una de ellas que quizás sería tan loca para jugar ese plan tan bajo y sucio que se le había ocurrido en poco tiempo.

Para su buena suerte, sabía dónde estudiaba Saori y cómo una de las doncellas de Athena tenía que estar cerca de ahí, podría hallarla con calma. Se ocultó en unos arbustos y miró con detenimiento a muchas estudiantes salir y entrar de la escuela de señoritas.

-Ahí está-visualizó su objetivo el santo de Pegaso.

Allí estaba la célebre Shoko de Equuleus quien se había hecho un nombre en el Santuario por haber participado y ser clave en la guerra santa contra Eris, mientras que él estaba inactivo por sus lesiones en las 12 Casas. Si más bien recordaba, ella había estado buscando a su hermana que estaba desaparecida y la animó porque estaba deprimida sin saber que era una doncella al servicio de Athena.

-Pst, Pst, por aquí-susurró Seiya tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

Sin embargo, Shoko no prestó mucha atención porque platicaba con alguien y Seiya lanzó un dedazo de Pegaso que impactó en la nuca de la pelirroja, lo cual le dolió.

-Auch, ¿quien me golpeó?-se quejó la saintia adolorida.

La mujer vio a una persona que está no pensó ver en esta ocasión: Seiya de Pegaso. Hace mucho tiempo él fue su inspiración para convertirse en Saintia de Equuleus y ahora estaba en la escuela de señoritas.

-Shoko, soy Seiya. Necesito hablar contigo a solas-le pidió el joven tratando de mantener la voz baja.

Ambos fueron a un lugar retirado donde pudieran hablar más tranquilo y el castaño no sabía muy bien como hacerle una proposición tan indecorosa a alguien que no muy conocía.

-Es un honor tener al santo que tanto admira Saori frente a mí otra vez, ¿que te ofrece?-preguntó Shoko curiosa.

El joven guerrero le contó sobre la confesión vergonzosa que le hizo a la señorita Kido hace unos días y sobre como todos se rieron de él porque fue mandado directo a la friendzone.

-Oh lo siento, si hubiera estado allí yo no me habría reído. Mi hermana es la que volvió a su puesto como Equuleus-le comentó con seriedad la pelirroja.

-¿Renunciaste a la cloth?-preguntó Seiya curioso.

-No del todo, vigilo a Saori y cuando mi hermana quiere descanso yo suplanto su puesto-explicó la chica.

-Entiendo, ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí?-preguntó el castaño.

-Sí te rechazaron significa que quieres darle celos a Saori, ¿verdad?-dijo con mucha diversión la pelirroja.

-Eres más lista de lo que aparentas-.

-Soy mujer, esto parece el plan de una chica muy malvada. Pero alguien como tú no debería de sufrir del rechazo de la mujer que ama ni siquiera por ser una diosa-mencionó con cierta decepción la chica.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-.

-¿Tener la oportunidad de humillar a una diosa de nuevo? Está bien-sonrió muy decidida la chica.

Los chicos no hallaban donde se encontraba Seiya hasta que por casualidad lo vieron caminando con una linda jovencita de su edad con uniforme de preparatoria.

-¿No es ese el uniforme de la escuela de Saori?-preguntó Hyoga algo curioso.

-Un segundo, yo la conozco. La vi poco antes de ir a las 12 Casas, creo que era la saintia de Equuleus-mencionó Shun recordando vagamente a las doncellas de Saori.

-¿Equuleus? ¿Esa es una constelación hermana de Pegaso?-se preguntó Shiryu algo interesado.

-Ah ya entiendo, burro cromado con mula cromada. Excelente decisión de Seiya-mencionó Ikki notando la coincidencia.

Todos lo siguieron a la casa de la pelirroja y era un dojo de artes marciales, el cual era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Shoko para pelear.

-¿Así que vives en un dojo? Me gusta-declaró con mucho interés el joven Pegaso.

-Bueno, ya que seremos novios de mentira irás a conocer a papá-le dijo la chica llevándolo de la mano al santo.

-Eso sí es ser rápido-dijo Hyoga celoso de lo veloz que pensaba que iba Seiya.

Varias horas después…

Seiya estaba con la cabeza hirviendo porque el padre de Shoko estaba dándole muchos discursos acerca de ser un buen novio y la verdad es que se alegraba de que no tendría que hacer esto con Saori.

-Llevarás temprano a Shoko a casa porque tiene que ir a la escuela…blah, bah-empezaba a delirar el chico en su mente.

-Papá, deja de atosigar a mi novio. Mejor pregúntale de que trabaja-le dijo Shoko a su padre adoptivo.

-Cierto, ¿Dónde trabajas?-.

-Bueno, soy… soy un guardaespaldas-fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven al ser similar a su trabajo como santo.

-Eso es peligroso, ¿en donde?-.

-En la mansión Kido, allí conocí a su hija-le mintió a medias el chico.

-Oh, mi hija Kyoko también está allí. Nunca he conocido a la señorita Kido pero mis hijas la adoran-mencionó el hombre con mucha credulidad.

La platica continuó horas y horas hasta que Seiya se tuvo que ir y Shoko fue a despedirlo a la puerta para empezar con este plan.

-Ahora Saori va a saber de lo que se pierde, ¿verdad amorcito?-le guiñó el ojo la mujercita.

-Eh, entiendo. Nos vemos-se despidió Seiya yéndose del lugar un poco incómodo.

El chico llegó a su casa y vio a todos durmiendo en los sillones, viéndose bastante cansados por un extraño motivo.

-Hermano, ¿tuviste algún éxito en tu plan?-preguntó Seika curiosa.

-Podría decirse que sí-.

-Eso me recuerda, te llegó esto-le dijo la chica a su hermano menor.

-¿Y esto?-.

-La señorita Kido misteriosamente nos invitó a todos a una fiesta en su mansión de la nada-comentó la mujer.

-Oh, que raro. Por lo común Saori no nos suele meter en esas fiestas, según Tatsumi haríamos el ridículo y puede que tenga razón-mencionó el Pegaso algo nervioso.

-Sí ella te invitó es porque quiere ver quien es la gata que se llevó a su macho, ya la tienes acorralada y es hora de que juegues tus cartas-le aconsejó la mujer.

-¿Ósea que debo hacerla sentir celos de verdad?-.

-Haz que se obsesione contigo, es algo sucio y bajo pero efectivo-.

En la mansión Kido, Saori miraba a la ventana al cielo muy perdida en sus pensamientos y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sus ojos estaban rojos y es que no pudo evitar llorar por horas en su habitación. En lo que llevaban de años juntos jamás había tenido una pelea así con Seiya y todo se debía a ese día que tuvo que rechazar su confesión.

No es que no le gustara su más fiel guerrero y es que su amor secreto por él quemaba más que 1000 soles pero tenía que mantener su reputación como la diosa Athena y no se podía permitir algunas cosas como el amor. Además creyó que Seiya la perdonaría como siempre y ahora estaba equivocada, tanto que de la nada le salió una enamorada a su Pegaso.

-Señorita Saori, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Tatsumi serio.

-¿Algún informe sobre Seiya y alguna mujerzuela que conozca?-preguntó la millonaria con mucha frialdad.

-No, la señorita Miho está en un asunto de negocios por la fundación y no se ha visto señales de vida de la señorita Shaina-le declaró con algo de miedo el guardaespaldas.

-Entonces es alguien que no conozco, no importa. Mis saintias le darán una lección para que nadie se le acerque a Seiya, nadie debe tocarlo más que yo-se le veía una sonrisa yandere a la mujer.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca? ¿No debería dejar que haga su vida?-.

-Sí no soy yo, no será de nadie. Él es mío, mío-determinó con mucha sed de sangre la chica.

El pobre sujeto se alejó de la señorita Kido y corrió por su vida ya que toda la tarde había estado actuando extraña y no deseaba ser el saco de box de la diosa cuando estaba enojada.

A la noche siguiente, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo y las saintias vestidas de noche habían recibido una orden de Saori para ver quien era la acompañante de Seiya, cosa incoherente porque había sido tajantemente rechazado por la diosa.

-No entiendo, la señorita Saori lo quiere o no lo quiero. No la entiendo-bufó Mii molesta.

-¿No estás celosa?-preguntó Kyoko curiosa.

-Lo que no quiero es que ella se salga de su papel en este mundo-solo dijo la rubia con molestia.

En el centro de la pista, se notaba que los santos de bronce habían llegado juntos y Shunrei iba de la mano con su esposo.

-Está casa es muy lujosa, con razón a Seiya le gusta venir acá-mencionó Shunrei como niña en el sitio.

-Aún no ha llegado a la mansión, esto será divertido-mencionó Hyoga tomando los bocadillos de la mesa.

-Allá está Saori-señaló Shun con el dedo.

La diosa estaba con un muy sensual vestido rojo que captó la atención de todos y los santos de bronce estaban boquiabiertos porque no era común que la mujer decidiera tener ese estilo.

-Creo que de verdad ella viene con todo-mencionó Ikki empezando a creer que esto sería un desastre.

Justo en ese momento, se veía llegar a Seiya quién se había peinado esta vez y estaba con un smoking muy caro y elegante para la ocasión, por lo que las chicas estaban embobadas con él. A su lado, estaba una jovencita muy hermosa de cabello rojo y un vestido azul que delineaba su cintura y busto, que dejaba idiotizados a los hombres.

-¿Ese traje se ve muy caro? ¿De dónde sacaron tanto dinero?-preguntó Shunrei muy desconcertada.

-No le digas a nadie, pero hace poco nos robamos las armaduras doradas y las vendimos al mercado negro-le susurró Shiryu a su esposa.

-¿La armadura del maestro Dohko también?-dijo en shock la peliverde.

-Aún veremos como las recuperamos, estas regresarán solas al Santuario cuando nos den todo el dinero-explicó Ikki como si nada.

-No sabía que eras rico, Seiya-mencionó Shoko algo abrumada.

-Secretos de la profesión, no le digas esto a Saori-.

Las saintias y Athena estaban en shock al ver a su amiga de armas en brazos del legendario Pegaso y parecían tener mucha química entre ellos. Saori estaba con un terrible tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo porque esa debía ser ella y no Shoko.

-"¿Cómo fue que se conocieron ellos dos? Me aseguré de que jamás entraran en contacto"-pensó con miedo la chica.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, la anfitriona puso la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo y fue a saludar "accidentalmente" a Seiya y su hermosa acompañante.

-Buenas noches, Seiya, Shoko. No sabía que se conocían-se presentó la deidad intentando ser cordial.

-Oh Saori, te lo quería presentar hace mucho pero lo tuve tiempo. Vaya que es un buen novio, es muy cariñoso conmigo, me lleva a muchas partes y es tan atento-mintió muy descaradamente Shoko.

-Ah pero no te dijo que hace mucho salimos-respondió la chica con otra mentira enorme.

Seiya abrió los ojos y notó que Saori hervía en celos marca dios, pero Shoko no se dejaba intimidar ante su diosa.

-Oh que pena, que bueno que terminaron porque ahora es MIO-determinó en modo Bitch la saintia.

-Ah pero puedo recuperarlo, yegüita traidora-empezó a calentarse la deidad.

-No lo creo, no le darías lo que en verdad le gusta-sonrió desafiante la pelirroja.

Seiya se estaba poniendo nervioso y le pedía con señas que sus amigos lo ayudaban, pero estos se reían de su situación.

-Traidores-murmuró muy herido el castaño.

-Vámonos Seiya, quiero ver los bocadillos-jaló del brazo la pelirroja porque si seguía discutiendo así iba a echarlo a perder todo.

Saori se retiró muy molesta y se sentía muy herida porque su saintia favorita le había bajado a su hombre y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-Aquí Saori Kido, cuando Shoko esté a solas denle una lección-le pidió la mujer a sus doncellas.

-Pero ella es nuestra amiga-mencionó Xiao estremecida.

-Es una orden, nadie me verá la cara de nuevo-finalizó tajantemente la millonaria.

La fiesta siguió y las saintias vigilaban a la pareja hasta que Shoko estuviera sola, pero la ocasión no se daba y Saori quería separarlos de algún modo.

-El plan está funcionando, la señorita Saori está a punto de volverse loca-mencionó la pelirroja algo divertida.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó el castaño serio.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Pero ten cuidado, una mujer celosa y enojada es capaz de cualquier cosa-le advirtió la mujer.

Había llegado la hora del baile y Seiya sacó a la pista a su acompañante en un ambiente muy formal. Para la sorpresa de todos, el Pegaso era un gran bailarín y ni siquiera Saori estaba enterada de ello.

-No sabía que podías moverte bien-alabó Shoko a su senpai.

-¿Sabes que Marín es mi maestra?-.

-Algo me contó hace mucho-.

-Una vez me dijo que si me infiltraba en un sitio como este debía aparentar ser como ellos-explicó el guerrero.

Saori llegó a un punto de quiebre al verlos en la pista y ella debía ser la estrella del baile, no Shoko por lo que enloqueció y sacó su radio.

-Cambio de planes, saquen a Shoko del lugar ahora-determinó sin piedad la diosa.

-Pero Saori…-insistió Kyoko preocupada por su hermana.

-No me importa, sáquenla de allí-.

Las saintias intentaron meterse a la pista de baile pero fueron interceptadas de forma divertida por su cuenta por los amigos de Seiya sacándolas a bailar.

-Shun, no te metas en esto-trató de forcejear Mii.

-Lo siento, pero Seiya es mi amigo y no dejaré que le hagan algo. Además es mi responsabilidad que Saori no cometa alguna locura-le menciono el peliverde empezando a bailar improvisadamente con ella.

-Suéltame, debo hacer mi trabajo-dijo muy asustada Xaio.

-Sé que Shunrei me matará por esto pero el honor de un amigo es defender a otro cuando necesite ayuda-le declaró muy serio el santo de dragón.

-Quítate de mi camino, rubiecito-le dijo Kathya tratando de llegar a Shoko.

-Oh no, no la harás-le respondió el Cisne con una sonrisa muy divertida.

-Suéltame, idiota-le amenazó Erda a Ikki muy enojada.

-Oblígame-contestó muy arrogante el Fénix.

Kyoko era la única que pudo traspasar a todas las personas y vio que su hermana se había separado de Seiya a lo lejos pero no miró su rostro.

-Te tengo-tomó la mano de la chica y notó que no era la chica que buscaba-Tú no eres Shoko-.

-Hola, soy Seika. Mi hermano Seiya vino con una amiga y llegué tarde-reveló su identidad la mujer, usando su parecido con la saintia de Equuleus.

-Demonios-maldijo la saintia viendo que su hermana se escapó con su pareja.

Un poco lejos de la mansión, Seiya corría con Shoko en los jardines de la mansión que conocían muy bien porque buscaban esconderse de todos, en especial Saori.

-Creo que las perdimos-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Así los quería agarrar, puercos-se escuchó la voz de Saori en el sitio.

Los dos voltearon y la diosa de la guerra estaba parada con una ametralladora en sus manos, con una sonrisa muy malvada que prometía dolor.

-Así que se escondían para hacer cosas sucias en mi casa, no voy a permitirlo. Tu eres mío, Seiya. Saori no quiere compartir a su caballito-río con un tono desquiciado.

-Espera, estás exagerando-le trató de calmar el joven pero lo empeoró todo.

-Tenía todo un plan de vida contigo. Derrotar a los dioses, irme a vivir contigo a una isla donde haríamos el amor cada noche y pasearnos desnudos como bestias. Pero si no eres mío, nadie te tendrá-empezó a llorar y luego sonrió en modo yandere.

La diosa disparó su arma pero Seiya detuvo los balazos con sus manos desnudas, dejando en shock a la pelilila.

-Soy un santo, ¿recuerdas?-le comentó el Pegaso con cierta diversión.

-Seiya, creo que ya rebasamos el límite-le susurró Shoko a su acompañante.

-¿Qué se secretean? ¿Se quieren deshacer de su diosa? Entonces yo los eliminaré primero, muajajajaja-.

Saori usó a Nike y lanzaba ondas de cosmos que hizo huir a ambos santos a donde pudieran idear como calmar a la chica.

-¿Alguna idea de como hacer recapacitar a una yandere en descontrol?-preguntó Shoko asustada.

-Piensa cerebro, piensa-empezó a hacer funcionar su cabeza el chico y un hámster con la armadura de Pegaso empezó a correr en una rueda-Tengo una idea-.

-Corre Seiya, corre que Saori te va a atrapar-decía la diosa descontrolada.

La pelilila vio que Shoko estaba sola y Athena sonreía muy malvadamente ya que había atrapado a su amiga trepadora.

-Señorita Saori, no es lo que usted cree. Yo no amo a Seiya, lo juro-le dijo con mucha valentía la saintia.

-Lo mismo le dijeron a mi hermana y estoy llena de sobrinitos-respondió incrédula la millonaria.

-¡DE VERDAD, YO LA AMO A USTED!-declaró la pelirroja.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-exclamó Saori rojísima abandonando su modo yandere y pasando a su personalidad normal.

-La amo tanto, quiero ser más cercana a usted pero no me atrevía a decirlo por miedo-seguía hablando la pelirroja.

Por dentro, Shoko estaba en shock consigo misma por decir esas mentiras tan grandes y es que no era lesbiana, pero tampoco quería morir a manos de su diosa.

-Shoko, yo…-balbuceó confusa Saori, pero fue interrumpida por Seiya.

-¡CREÍ QUE TÚ ME AMABAS!-le reclamó el Pegaso a Shoko.

-Me gustas pero he amado a Saori desde hace mucho-mintió la saintia.

Saori estaba sumamente confundida y salió corriendo del sitio porque tenía miedo ahora de Shoko y el repentino triangulo amoroso con ellos.

-¡NO ESTOY LISTA PARA ESTO!-salió llorando la diosa a su mansión.

-Creo que funcionó, al menos ya no quiere matarnos-suspiró el castaño.

-Demonios, ahora cree que soy lesbiana-dijo con temor la pelirroja.

-Sí dices que eres bisexual tal vez lo minimice un poco-le trató de aconsejar el santo.

-No hables porque no estoy de humor, mejor llévame a casa-suspiró Shoko.

Pasaron varios días de este incidente y Seiya no tenía noticias sobre Saori o Shoko ya que de verdad todo se salió de control.

-Creo que debí seguir en la Friendzone-maldijo el joven.

En ese momento, Seika llegó al sitio con Saori, quien lucía un poco nerviosa por lo pasado en la fiesta por lo que se sentó y la hermana mayor de Seiya los dejó a solas.

-No esperaba que vinieras, pensé que me odiaba-le comentó con mucha incomodidad el joven.

-Yo lamento como me comporté el otro día. No soportaba la idea de que te fueras de mi lado y me volví loca, lo siento-se disculpó la diosa.

-No te preocupes, yo también lamento lo que ocurrió-.

-Hable con Shoko de esto y arreglamos el asunto, así que no te preocupes. Lo importante es que seamos felices los tres-sonrió muy extrañamente la mujer.

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con los tres?-preguntó Seiya teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Entiendo que Shoko tenga sentimientos divididos entre los dos y yo te amo demasiado, y además tú también estás en la misma situación así que decidí hacer algo que nos beneficie a los tres-dijo con un tono algo especial.

-¿De qué hablaste con Shoko?-preguntó el Pegaso muy nervioso.

-Le dije que correspondía sus sentimientos si me dejaba un poco de tu amor a mí y así salimos ganando los tres. ¿No es bueno mi plan?-dijo la diosa orgullosa de su plan.

-¡SAORI, ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO MAL TODO!-se levantó consternado el joven sonrojado.

-No te preocupes por el que dirán. Callaré a los medios con amenaza de muerte, mis ponys queridos no van a ser señalados en la calle. Después de todo soy su diosa y cuido de lo que es mío-declaró Saori en un tono yandere.

-Ay no, ¿Qué hice?-susurró el Pegaso.

-Por cierto, mañana te espero en mi mansión. Quiero decirles a mis saintias que somos novios, Shoko guardará el secreto de esta propuesta. Adiós y cuídate-se despidió la mujer con un beso en los labios.

Seiya veía retirarse a la millonaria en su limosna y le marcó a la saintia rápido para ver que se le cruzó por la cabeza a la chica para idear esto.

-Bueno-.

-¡Shoko, Saori vino a mi casa y ahora me dijo de esa propuesta indecorosa! ¡¿POR QUÉ ACEPTASTE?!-reclamó el castaño a su amiga.

-Oye, no quiero que ella me asesine y además es muy rica. Me prometió que me llevaría a la final del fútbol si no hay guerras santas que librar, todo a cambio de mi cuerpecito tan sexy que los dioses me dieron-sonrió muy divertida la pelirroja.

-¡¿TE VAS A PROSTITUIR POR DINERO?!-preguntó muy asustado el santo.

-No lo llamaría prostituirme, soy la dama de compañía de una diosa y si ella quiere algo de amor se lo puedo dar y si me recompensa todavía mejor-alegó la chica.

-¡VOY A DECIRLE LA VERDAD DE TODO ESTO!-le advirtió Seiya a su amiga

-Créeme que intenté decirle, pero ella no escucha cuando algo se le cruza en la mente. Mejor déjalo así antes de que empeores las cosas-.

-Oh no, creo que la friendzone era más cómoda que todo esto-se quejó el joven.

-Al menos no morirás virgen-.

-¡TE ODIO!-.

-Que no se te olvide que aún somos novios de mentira, ese fue otro arreglo que llegué con Saori así que también me darás amor, señor ladrón de armaduras-declaró Shoko sonriente.

-Mejor te cuelgo-.

-Adiosito-.

Seiya estaba tan frustrado y aunque ahora tenía el corazón de Saori, se metió en un problema con un mal tercio ya que su hermana de constelación siguió su propia agenda a sus espaldas.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo quedó el asunto con Saori?-preguntó Seika curiosa.

-No lo sé, tengo una pregunta. ¿Aún si eres mujer y una millonaria te llenará de lujos y dinero a cambio de tu cuerpo y alma, pero tiene algo que ver con otro muchacho que también ama, estarías dispuesta a seguir con ello?-cuestionó el castaño.

-Esa si es difícil, no soy lesbiana pero es demasiado tentador. Mucho dinero a cambio de ser su juguete, suena como película erótica. Podrías hacer un Best Seller de todo esto-.

-Nada olvídalo-suspiró el castaño.

-No me digas que Saori te quiere como un Gigolo-abrió los ojos la mujer por la noticia.

-Y a Shoko como una Geisha-.

-Había escuchado que los dioses griegos eran de sexualidad muy flexible pero esto sí es enfermo. Bueno, querías a Saori y ya la tienes aunque no como pensaste-declaró divertida la chica.

-¡YO ME IMAGINÉ UN FINAL MUY DIFERENTE!-reclamó Seiya en shock.

-Solo déjate llevar y relájate. El negocio de las armaduras no durará mucho y necesitamos dinero, así que ahora nos mantienes-bromeó Seika.

-Eres mala, muy mala-.

¿FIN?


End file.
